Fallen Angel
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: Angel is fourteen now and has just escaped the man who took everything from her, her wings, her powers, and worst of all her family. Will things turn up when she meets the hot normal Drew hastings?  Ratings may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

**Angel is fourteen now and just escaped from the guy who took everything from her, her family, her wings, and her powers. Can things turn up when Drew Hastings a normal sixteen year old guy finds her?**

_**Angel**_

I walked aimlessly through the forest, tears running down my cheeks as I thought about how I would be flying at the moment with my family if it weren't for him.

Fat droplets of tears landed on the brown leaves of autumn at my feet.

I sobbed, long pain filled sobs. All those years of pain, the surgeries, the removal of my wings followed by the removal of my powers. Worst of all the separation from my family. _Where were they?_

Just hours ago Santiago told me he was done with me and got two of his cronies to take me outside and kill me. I hit them over the head with their own shot gun and fled as far as I could. Getting as much space between me and his lab as possible.

I was in the wood, who knows where. I was tired and lonely, not to mention cold. I collapsed on the ground, curling up in a crook between two roots of a huge oak.

**That was just a prologue I already have the other chapter written so review and please tell me what you think of my idea!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

"What the..?" I began listening as I heard long high sobs, Sounds of a girl crying.

I was curious, why was there a girl in the middle of the woods especially when it was this cold out. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Bell running off.

I stopped in surprise at what I saw. There was a beautiful girl around my age with messy blonde curls and torn clothing sitting on the ground. She was crying her face buried in Bell's soft puppy coat.

I watched in silence, and then moved forward slowly. A twig snapped under my feet and instantly the girl's head snapped up, her crystal blue eyes frightened.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" I told her softly.

"What's your name? What are you doing here?" I asked gently.

"M...My name's Angel" She told me.

"I'm Drew" I replied, offering my hand.

She looked at the hand hesitantly than up at me. Instead of taking it she stood up herself picking up Bell and holding her to her chest. As if I wouldn't possibly hurt her if she put Bell in between us. She's right too. Who would be cruel enough to hurt a puppy?

"You look tired, do you want to come and rest at my place?" I asked.

She looked cautious and I had a feeling she was about to say no, not that I blamed her, I was a stranger.

"It's only me and my little sister; we don't have parents and my brother's out of town" I continued. She still looked a little hesitant so I added:

"You can leave whenever; I won't try to stop you"

She considered it for a moment and I was sure that she would say no, but then she slowly nodded her head.

"Good, follow me" I said starting back the way I came. I kept glancing behind me to make sure she was following. At one point I tripped, but luckily caught myself. _Smooth, real smooth Drew._

I heard a giggle, but when I turned around she was serious as ever.

"Bell seems to like you" I remarked as my house came into sight.

"Yah I always liked dogs" She said smiling as Bell licked her cheek with her bright pink tongue.

"Oh did ever have one?" I asked turning towards her as I stepped onto the porch.

"Yah…I did" She told me smiling sadly.

I nodded knowing that I probably shouldn't pester her for the whole story.

I opened the door for her and motioned for her to follow me up the stairs, walking slowly so the creaks of the stairs wouldn't wake up Lilly.

"You can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch" I told her pulling an extra blanket and pillow out of my closet.

I turned around to say something else, but Angel was already snuggled up in my blanket fast asleep.

Wow was she tired.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast Questions

.** Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously**

**~Angel's P.O.V~**

I opened my eyes as the morning light shone through the window. Wait window?

I looked around and saw a guy maybe sixteen with brown hair fast asleep on the couch. Instantly everything from last night flooded back into my mind. Normally I wouldn't have walked into a stranger's house, but I was tired, helpless, and desperate.

What did this guy think of me? A dirty messed up girl in the middle of the woods?

As if to answer my question an alarm clock started buzzing, a loud obnoxious sound. The guy I remembered was named Drew groaned and reached his hand out; probably thinking to hit the snooze button, but when his hand grasped nothing he rolled over and fell off the black leather sofa with a thud.

"What the hell" he grumbled as he untangled himself from his blanket.

As if remembering something he bolted upright his eyes flashing to me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, the alarm still blaring.

He finally stood up and walked over to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand to the right of my bed and hit the off button. I wasn't paying attention to that though. I was paying attention to how freaking hot he was. Seriously how did that escape me last night?

He was sleeping without a shirt and…wow he was sexy!

His messed up dark brown hair looked like it was tousled perfectly and oh his green eyes were gorgeous.

"Soo do you want breakfast?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure' I said my stomach growling in agreement. Mostly I was thinking about how someone could offer breakfast and make it sound that sexy.

"You can borrow some of my clothes" he said studying me.

"Thanks, but do you mind if I got a shower?"I asked self consciously.

"Oh yah, there are towels and washcloths in the bathroom cabinet and to start the shower just pull the handle out, you might have to jiggle it a bit" he said pointing to the room that I assumed was the bathroom.

I quickly went to the bathroom and got a shower, savoring how good the warm water felt. I was really hungry though so I finished up the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I rinsed my mouth out several times since I didn't have a toothbrush, trying to get rid of morning breath. I examined myself in the fogged up bathroom mirror, turning around to examine the long pink scars on my back. I frowned, but tried not to think about too much as I went back to the room.

I pulled on the clothes he laid out on his bed, which I assumed were his smallest and brushed through my wet curls with the brush that he left out. It took me awhile, but finally I got the knots out. I realized that I would have to go out shopping and get a bra very soon, so I was glad that the clothes were loose.

I walked down the steps to the welcoming smell of bacon and eggs. Yummy. Did this guy know how to get on my good side or what?

Drew smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled back and sat at the round table as if this was a routine, but it wasn't. I grimaced at the thought of what I'd been doing for the last seven years.

"What's wrong, do you not like bacon, eggs, and toast?" Drew asked noticing my sour look.

"No, I love almost every food" I said piling my plate high.

He nodded sitting down across from me. I took a bite of food almost moaning at how good it was. I didn't though because I thought the sound would be slightly awkward.

I saddened slightly though at how the food reminded me of Iggy. Where was he now?

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Yah" He replied simply.

I gave him a long look. "So why aren't you?"

"Well I'm not gonna leave you alone at my house"

"Well obviously, but why not just kick me out" I asked curiously.

"Honestly Angel, I'm not going to kick a pretty girl out of my house just to go to school" He smiled. I blushed slightly at the pretty girl part.

"What about your sister?" I asked burning with tons of questions.

"Lilly, I'll get up at eight. Usually I get her up at six with me and take her to this daycare thing, which takes her to her school at nine, but today I'll let her sleep in and take her there myself" He said. I couldn't help but like that Drew didn't press me with lots of questions like most people would have done he just acted as if it was normal I was there.

"And you said you brother was away?" I asked yet another question.

"Yah, James is away for work" He replied.

"What does he do?"

Drew seemed to ponder this, as he took a sip of his orange juice. "He's…I guess you could call him a Bounty Hunter""

"Wait so he like catches people that escape from jail?" I wondered.

"Exactly"

There was a moment of silence as we both finished up our food.

"So I guess I should be leaving soon" I said grimly.

"Wait No!" He said alarmed. "I mean do you have anywhere to go?"

I thought about lying and telling him I had parents or something, but I went with the truth and shook my head.

"Well than stay here, Lilly will love you and James will be cool with it" He said.

It sounded perfect, but I guess Max taught me well that nothing could be _that_ perfect.

"I'll sleep on the couch every night" Drew added.

I wanted to save my family, but I had no idea where they were, or even if they were still alive. I didn't have my wings, so I'd have to walk or hitchhike. At the moment it was impossible.

I thought about it for a minute than looked up at Drew and smiled.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed! Review and I'll try to update soon! Thanx!**


End file.
